VY1
Bplats, Inc. Yamaha |Distributor = Bplats, Inc |Illustrator = |Release date = September 1, 2010 October 21, 2011 (V3 edition) |Age = |Status = Supported on Vocaloid 3 |Other names = Mizuki Mizki MIZKIPre-release; was codenamed "VY1 MIZKI", and many fans have erroneously adopted this as its name. |Origin = Japan |Product series = Vocaloid 2 VY |Voice provider = Unrevealed http://vocaloid.answers.wikia.com/wiki/Why_are_some_voice_providers_not_revealed Vocaloid Answer Wiki - Why are some voice providers not revealed? |Optimum genre = |Optimum tempo = |Optimum range = |Gender = Ambiguous |Traits = Officially none |Character Item = Hair pin, Hand fan, Cornuscharacter item - fans regard these as the items of identification based on boxart. |Product Code = BPSW-VY1-STD （デラックス版VY1-DX） |Reduced Number = |JAN Code = |Affiliation = YAMAHA VOCALO Revolution }} VY1 (stands for "Yamaha Vocaloid 1" http://shop.vocaloidstore.com/index.php?gOo=help_details.dwt&articleid=71 VOCALOID STORE FAQ, also it was codenamed "MIZKI" in reference to hanamizuki during its development http://shop.vocaloidstore.com/index.php?gOo=goods_details.dwt&goodsid=5447&productname= VOCALOID STORE VY1 ) is the first of the VY series being developed by Yamaha and produced by Bplats,Inc. It was released in deluxe and standard editions on September 1, 2010. History On August 6, 2010, with no advance notice, Yamaha announced the release of the new vocaloid named VY1 "MIZKI" and started to accept orders for it on bplats, inc's online store from August 13, 2010. Also three sample songs, "Polyrhythm", "Stardust Utopia" and "Saihate", have been given out on Youtube. Matsuo-P borrowed the Vocaloids prototype version from Yamaha and made another two demo songs, "Flower and Water" and "684のうた/Song of 684", and uploaded them on Nicovideo. He also used Miku Append, Megpoid and Lily's trial version to compare VY1 with them. *Comparing VY1 with other Vocaloids *Comparing VY1's pronunciation with Miku Hatsune iPad and iPhone In December 2010, VY1 was released in a adapted version of the Vocaloid software "iVocaloid for the iPad and iPhone as "VY1t". *iPad *iPhone While this version has limited capabilities, but at the price of ¥1,800 for the iPad and ¥350 for the iPhone has made this the cheapest version of the Vocaloid software currently on sale. VY1v3 When the Yamaha Japanese website updated, it was revealed that VY1 was going to be bundled with the Vocaloid 3 software as a starter voice bank along with Mew, which is also being packaged with the Vocaloid 3 software in a separate bundle. The VY1 voicebank will also be sold by itself without the engine. This version has improvements over the original. *Demo Song 1: Nicovideo Broadcast Youtube Broadcast *Demo Song 2: Nicovideo Broadcast Youtube Broadcast *Demo Song 3: YouTube Broadcast Marketing The standard version of the software has just the Vocaloid software included. The Deluxe edition comes with a free CD featuring a number of tracks by different producers, along with the configuration they used for the song and their own interpretation of the Vocaloid. This also provides users examples of how the voicebank can be used and offers ideas and suggestions for their own songs. The producers used were already known users gathered from Nico Nico Douga and Youtube to help demonstrate the new standard Yamaha hoped to set with VY1.http://vocaloidsp-cd.com/ Vocaloid SP-CD - VY1特典コンピCD【feat.VY1】 VOCALO Revolution VY1 was used as the voice for VOCALO Revolution's "CUL" mascot character. The voicebank featured in the shows introduction, the PV "白の季節" and the closing credits of the show. VocaFes Winners At VocaFes 2011, two winners were announced whose images will be used for VY1 and VY2. VY1's redefined version however was not presented alongside the original artwork like VY2's was because of an error. Previously, it was announced they would host a competition for everyone to design mascots for the characters as a method of percieving how the fandom thought of VY1 and VY2.http://www.itmedia.co.jp/news/articles/1104/15/news084.html IT Media News - コードネームは「勇馬」　ヤマハ純正のイケメンボカロ「VY2」の話を聞いてきた Rimiko won for VY1's design which can be found in her pixiv account while Manbou no Ane won for VY2's design. Taiwan Release VY1 is one of the Vocaloids set to be released by e-capsule.link VOCAFARRE 2011 On the 15th-16 of December Gumi , VY1V3 , Akikoroid-chan, Tone Rion and Aoki Lapis appeared in a 3D concert at VOCAFARRE 2011 *Gumi - Megu Megu Fire Endless Night Youtube Broadcast *Gumi - Love Droid Youtube Broadcast *Gumi & Akikoroid-chan - Cyber Thunder Cider Youtube Broadcast *Gumi & Akikoroid-chan - Beyond the glass World Youtube Broadcast *VY1V3 - Opening VOCAFARRE Youtube Broadcast *Aoki Lapis - Daydream Flight Youtube Broadcast *Aoki Lapis - Little Wish Youtube Broadcast *All Involved (Including Tone Rion who's full part is difficult or impossible to find) - VocaLawson Vocafarre Concert Summary Nico Nico Douga Broadcast Voicebank Libraries Vocaloid 2 VY1 *Optimum genre: *Optimum tempo: *Optimum range: *Language; Japanese Strengths The voice itself is "feminine"; however its vocals can be modified how the user wishes it to be shaped, with none of the normal restrictions that other Vocaloids have due to being tied down to an avatar. VY1 is intended for professional musicians and according to Yamaha is intended to be a high quality voicebank. It also bears a slight accent that separates the voicebank from other Vocaloids. This accent along with the high quality recording gives VY1 a smooth but sharp voice. VY1 was also reported to use a new method of handling the Vocaloid database to improve performance while still using only the Vocaloid 2 engine.http://www.itmedia.co.jp/news/articles/1008/13/news005.html IT Media News - キャラクターなしのVOCALOID「VY1」初のヤマハ製、9月発売 (First vocaloid released by Yamaha Motor Co., Ltd. VOCALOID "VY1", its without an avatar, on sale in September) The vocal was created with the intention of maintaining a fluid vocal and be user-friendly. Weaknesses Some of the userbase who were used to working with Character mascot centred voicebanks find VY1 hard to use because they can not vitualise the "singer" behind the vocaloid. Vocaloid 3 VY1v3 *Optimum genre: *Optimum tempo: *Optimum range: *Language; Japanese Strengths The VY1v3 software contains improved vocals for Vocaloid 3, it is smoother and has more clarity then the Vocaloid 2 VY1 voice.link Weaknesses Aside from the improvements to the voicebank, there is overall little differnece between VY1v3 and VY1, so users with VY1 already might not find the need to purchase the voicebank at all. Examples of Usage Notable VY1 Songs Popularity VY1 was first announced during the time when the focus was on Lily, and comparisons between the reaction in Japan towards Lily and VY1 have been noted and often brought up. Whereas Lily had many songs upon her release, VY1 was apparently slow to gain popularity at first. However over time, VY1's biggest hits in Nico Nico Douga mostly comes from 'new' producers who have never uploaded a work using 'Vocaloid' before. A independant Vocaloid search on Nico Nico Douga revealed that most Vocaloids had less then 1,000 videos uploaded on Nico Nico Douga in between July 1 and December 15 2011 with VY1 falling into that category as well.link Trivia *Unlike the other Vocaloids, VY1 has no official mascot avatar, much like how Lola and Leon have none also. The difference is officially VY1 is regarded as having no form of identity, however both Leon and Lola were assigned genders and were originally sold as soul singers. However, as VY1 was initially assigned a "female" gender pre-release product registration, before it was revealed the intention of the VY series, VY1 is therefore generally considered and conceptualized as a female character. *Although VY1 has no official character design, fanart based from the boxart's design has sprung up among the Japanese and Western fandom. The most common look for VY1 appear to be a light skinned, dark haired female wearing a stylized kimono. Notable for... *First Vocaloid to promise high quality *First Vocaloid produced by Bplats *First vocal of the VY series *First Vocaloid to be released on iPad and iPhone *First Avatarless Japanese vocaloid *First of the VY series to be updated Gallery External links * VY1 concepts DeviantArt / Pixiv / Piapro *'MMD model' links and passwords are provided publicly by model producer(s) :YouTube (Pebbulz) - VY1_MIZKI MODEL UPDATED DOWNLOAD :Vocarevo - CUL References Category:Vocaloid Category:Vocaloid2 Category:VY Category:Japanese Vocaloids